


Surprise?

by lwtftharold



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bit of Fluff, Blow Job, Bottom Harry, Innocent Harry, M/M, Sub Harry, Top Louis, barely, i dont want to spoil anything else, just a little, kind of innocent, tiny tiny bit of orgasm delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtftharold/pseuds/lwtftharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to surprise Louis and it goes wrong. Then good. Really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend when i actually hated bottom harry but it's not that bad. I edited some of the smut though because wow it was so incredibly short and boring. Other than that I didn't really read it again so my bad if it's still pretty bad.

"Harry would you stop?" Gemma says in an annoyed tone from beside Harry. Harry stops tapping his foot against the tiled floor and turns to his sister. She hasn't looked up from the magazine in her hands.

"Stop what?" he asks.

"Your foot, it's getting really annoying" Gemma says, still not looking away from the dozens of pictures of hairstyles and colors.

"You're annoying," Harry huffs, knowing his comeback was just plain lousy. He's not in the mood to try though. Finally Gemma puts the magazine down and looks to her younger brother.

You'll be fine Harry, I doubt it'll hurt much," she tries to make him feel better but knows perfectly well the advice will just go straight out of his ear. Harry slumps further into his seat and starts biting his finger, a habit he's had for a while. Finally, a woman with tattoos basically all over her body and a nose piercing comes from behind a curtain.

"Alright ya ready Harry?"

•

It's two weeks later and Louis is at the point of bursting. He's just arrived at his flat and Harry is laying on the couch fast asleep with a movie playing. Louis huffs and slips out of his Vans, leaving them at the door next to Harry's boots. He leaves his keys on the counter and goes to his room to strip off his clothes and changes into more comfortable gym shorts and a white shirt. When he feels a bit more relaxed he goes back to the living room to wake Harry up. Upon seeing him cuddled into a blanket he frowns, normally it'd be a cute thing to see but not today. The only visible parts of his body are his face and a bit of his neck. He knows it's not gonna work but he doesn't want to give up yet so he walks around the couch and gently straddles Harry's body. When he doesn't wake up he leans in to kiss softly at Harry's neck. He can feel Harry smile against his cheek, and takes that as success. He gives more into it and licks and bites at the warm skin. Harry giggles a little then and blinks his eyes open once, twice. When he's fully aware of what's going on he freezes up then pushes Louis away from him.

"Louis-" he starts when Louis has a hurt expression that quickly turns angry, stopping Harry from what he was about to say.

"No, Harry I'm done," he practically growls, getting off of Harry. Harry's frightened by his boyfriend's harsh tone and sits up to stand and try to calm him. "It's been days," he starts to say, his voice at the point of shouting now. Harry's sure the neighbors can hear but really that's not the point now. "I know you said you needed space and I want to respect that but you're not giving me any reason for suddenly not wanting to have sex or even let me touch you," he seethes.

"Please Lo-" Harry tries again although he's scared as fuck, never has Louis blown up on him like this.

"What is fucking going on?! Huh?" he interrupts, "Do you not want to be with me anymore, just say it! I'm a big boy I can take it." Harry feels so awful now, he's been hurting him and he never realized it. He shouldn't have kept it a secret. "Or are you cheating on me?!" He yells, and Harry's eyes go wide now. Has it really gotten to the point where he'd think that Harry would cheat on him? They've been together for three years now, friends for way longer. Louis knows Harry more than he knows himself, Harry's not capable of doing that and he never would. Their love is strong, unbreakable, infinite, everything. Harry's on the verge of tears now.

"Are you cheating on me?" Louis repeats again, voice softer and his face now pale, anger replaced by sadness. He's suddenly believing it now, what if Harry cheated on him?

"No!" Harry's quick to answer once he's got the chance to speak. "Fu- Louis no," he's not too keen on cursing. "I would never, please hear me out," he says softly, standing up now that Louis doesn't look like he'll break a lamp.

"Then what?!" he shouts, getting angry again and backs away from Harry. "It's been two weeks Harry and you still haven't explained shit, what is it?"

Harry shrinks back a little but opens his mouth to explain, but then realization hits him. "Two weeks? It's been two weeks?" He pauses for a second then chokes out a laugh. Louis' face practically turns red now with anger and turns away to leave but Harry grabs his arm before he can. Louis' quick to snatch his arm away and turn so fast he could've gotten whiplash.

"Don't touch me I'm done Harry, done," Louis says in anger, no longer shouting. Harry makes a last second attempt at trying to clear this whole thing up.

"Wait!" he shouts, and grabs the hem of his sweater, pulling it off of himself. Louis turns, about to say something else but stops when he sees what Harry's doing.

"Harry what are y-" he starts, his voice wrecked and tired. Harry's got his sweater off and just glances at Louis once before pulling off his shirt, the last thing on him, besides his jeans. He hears Louis gasp just as he's getting the shirt off his head. He looks at him now, dropping the shirt on the floor. Louis looks shocked, but Harry's not sure if it's a good shock or bad shock.

"I was waiting to show you until it was healed, the lady at the tattoo parlor said I should wait at least two weeks until it was good enough to-" he stops himself, blushing a little. "It was supposed to be a surprise I didn't know you felt this way Louis I'm so sorry," he says.

Louis finally flickers his eyes away and looks to Harry, his face going from shock to confusion to relief to happiness. Louis lets out a large sigh mixed with a laugh.  
"You've scared me half to death," Louis breathes out then smiles. He looks back to Harry's body and laughs again. "A belly button piercing Harry," he says it more to himself. Harry sighs in relief, knowing it's all okay.

"Do you like it?" Harry asks, still a bit unsure and chews on his bottom lip. Louis looks back up at Harry and comes closer now.

"Harry, honey, sweetie, baby," Louis breathes out and gets close enough to Harry to bite his bottom lip, pulling it out from between Harry's teeth. He runs his hands down Harry's chest and abdomen until he feels the cold studs, one a bit above his belly button and another in it. He grabs the one in his belly button and tugs it a little, earning a gasp from Harry. "I love it," he practically growls into Harry's ear, this time it sounding sexy rather than angry. Harry giggles and Louis goes in for a much needed kiss. He wraps his arms around Harry's slim waist, pulling him in a little closer and Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck. Their lips slide together easily, the kiss soft and slow. It doesn't go further than that though and Harry pulls away, frowning. He's never the one to initiate anything between them, more on the shy and innocent side of things.

"Why aren't you..." he trails off, not exactly knowing how to say it. His cheeks grow pink and he presses his lips together.

"Are you sure?" Louis asks.

"Yes!" Harry gasps, "yes," he tries again trying to be calmer about it.  
Louis laughs a little pulling Harry in to kiss him again. "You're so cute when you want my dick," Louis says. Harry splutters, he's never gotten used to Louis being blunt about everything even after being together for so long. Louis just smiles and pulls Harry back in to kiss him. He doesn't hesitate this time, pushing his tongue past Harry's lips and into his mouth. Their tongues slide together and their bodies press together even closer if it's possible. Louis slides his hands down Harry's back and to his jeans, groping his ass through the cloth. Harry squeals then and Louis separates from the kiss with a smile. He grabs Harry's hand then and pulls him to his room quickly, Harry almost tripping on the way. When they get there Louis wastes no time in first getting rid of his t shirt then placing their lips together again and grabbing at the top of Harry's jeans. He moves his lips, kissing down Harry's chin and to his neck while he unbuttons and zips down the pants. Once he's got that done he moves away from his neck and drops to his knees. He kisses Harry's piercings then, paying delicate attention to them. The gem is cool against his tongue as he kisses the skin around it. Harry whines a little and runs his fingers through Louis' hair. He doesn't know why but the feeling is amazing. When Louis has made a mark around the piercing he moves to the one in his belly button and does the same to it.

"These are just wonderful baby," Louis breathes against Harry's wet skin. Harry bites his lip again and blushes. "I can't believe you did this for me," he says and kisses both piercings again, the skin already red around them.

"Anything for you Louis you know that," Harry says with his eyes closed, hands still gently brushing through Louis' hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Louis replies and grabs at his jeans, "I'll show you baby, I'll make you feel good." His voice is soothing and innocent and gentle, far from what he's currently doing. He pulls his jeans down then, his boxers sliding down a bit as well. Harry kicks off his jeans then Louis tugs down his boxers as well, not giving him a chance to get rid of those as well by grabbing the base of his cock. Harry bites his lip and breathes deeply through his nose. The next second Louis has his tongue on the head, spreading his saliva along with the precum around it. He uses his hand to pull the foreskin back and dips his tongue into the slit then wraps his thin lips around it. Harry hisses as Louis begins suckling on the pink head and uses one hand to slide along the shaft, up and down, as slow as possible. After a minute of it he takes more in, his lips beginning to stretch over the girth then come back up to the head then back down a little further each time. Harry's gasping above him and tugging at Louis' head each time he takes even more of him. Once he's gone as far as he can he lets his hand drop and grabs Harry's bare thigh instead. His actions get quicker and he's bobbing his head deep and fast onto Harry's cock. Harry whines now and squeezes his eyes shut, the feeling of Louis' warm mouth and pressure from his tongue is overwhelming. And just as Harry feels he's about to fall over the edge and reach his orgasm Louis slides off. It's slow too, his mouth leaving a wet trail all around his cock until he reaches the head again. He sucks on it a little bit before sliding his lips all the way off, in a way almost like he would with a lollipop.

"Louis," Harry whines in disappointment when the feeling of Louis' mouth, right when he needs it most, is gone.

Louis stands, "Don't want you to come yet baby," he coos and pulls Harry to the bed after he's gotten his boxers out of the way. Harry pouts but Louis continues, "Wanna get my cock in you first, yeah?" Harry breathes out through his nose and breathes in through his mouth really quickly then smiles, letting Louis push him back onto the bed.

"Yeah yeah I want that," Harry says a little dreamily. Louis grins and pulls at the waistband of his shorts from both sides and pulls them down. He's not wearing anything underneath thankfully so he gets on with it and climbs onto the bed behind Harry. He looks beautiful, Louis always thinks so, but at times like these he's exceptionally stunning. He's lying there, arms stretched to either side of him, head tilted up a little on the pillow he's resting on. His curls are like a tiny crown around his head, some stuck to his forehead from the sweat. His cock is still hard, lying on his stomach, pink and flushed and creating a small puddle of precum near his new piercings. His knees are bent and feet planted flat on the bed, legs separated and open. Louis might've taken a little too much time admiring his boyfriend because he soon sees Harry squirming under his gaze and a little whimper falling from his lips.

"Sorry I just got distracted," Louis says once he's out of his trance and leans in closer to Harry to leave a soft kiss to his lips. "You just look so pretty like this," he coos and runs his fingertips softly down Harry's chest. The boy underneath shudders from the touch, wanting more. Louis kisses him again before reaching over to his bedside and grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom that are safely tucked away underneath his socks. Once he's got them out he leans back onto his calves, his bum resting on the heels of his feet. Harry breathes in deeply again when Louis pushes his legs apart further, exposing him even more. Louis sighs happily at the sight of Harry's hole fluttering under his gaze.

"It's been a long time baby," Louis says, uncapping the bottle of lube and pouring some onto four of his fingers. "I bet you're as tight as a virgin," Louis continues, "haven't been properly fucked in so long hm?" Harry whines and nods his head, eyes squeezed tight and lip still caught between his teeth. Louis hums and holds his lower thigh with his dry hand and uses his other hand to circle the rim with his index finger. Harry starts clenching around the touch but immediately relaxes the muscle to allow Louis to continue. And he does. Once he's got him a little wet with the lube he starts pushing in the first finger. Harry whines at the foreign feeling, wanting to get it over with. Louis understands Harry's discomfort and pushes his finger further until he's got it all the way in. He twists and turns it a little before pulling out a little to easily push in his middle finger along with it. Harry's still not enjoying it yet, arm thrown over his face. Louis begins scissoring now and pushing in and out of him until Harry suddenly lets out a breathy little moan and Louis knows he's hit the right spot.

"More more," Harry breathes out, letting his arm fall away from his face now and looking down at Louis. Louis complies and adds in a third finger and fucks them all into him at a quick pace, getting Harry to lightly moan more often. He spreads his fingers inside of him and curves them and pushes them back out and in, everything too much. Louis knows Harry will come soon if he continues so he pushes in his pinky finger now to make sure he's properly stretched.

"Don't wanna hurt you love, just one more," Louis says when Harry's whining for him to get on with it already. He stretches him out a little more then pulls out his fingers, Harry whining again from the loss.

"Gonna fuck you now baby, don't whine, good boys don't whine," Louis says and rips the condom open with his teeth and rolls it onto his hard cock. "Are you a good boy Harry?"

"Yes yes yes," Harry says quickly, and pulls his legs apart further now even though it seemed impossible. Louis pours more lube onto his palm and slathers it over himself, tugging a little to release some of the tension.

"Good," Louis says and leans over to kiss him, his tongue meeting Harry's in the process. They kiss for a while until Harry won't stop squirming from the feeling of Louis's wet cock on his. So he pulls away, pecks him once again then leans back to settle himself in front of Harry again. He grabs his legs and wraps them around his own waist, creating little to no space between them. He grabs the base of his cock then and moves it to Harry's hole. It's stretched open more but still looks very tight. He pushes at the rim and leans in closer to kiss Harry to distract him from the pain. It takes a while but Louis finally breaches the rim with the head of his cock. Harry gasps out onto Louis' lips and tightens his legs around him. He stills for a second, waiting for Harry to adjust to the feeling and kisses down Harry's neck. It's about a minute later until Harry gives him the cue.

"I'm ready Louis fuck me already," Harry moans in impatience. Louis has to close his eyes and get ahold himself to refrain from pounding into him in one go because Harry's cussing. It's a rare thing and it only ever happens during sex and Louis knows he won't get turned on more by anything other than when Harry uses profanities like that. But he's able to hold back and push into him slowly, kissing Harry more through it although Harry's only gasping into his mouth.

"Doing so good baby, you're so tight," Louis moans and bites on Harry's lip a little. Finally though, Louis' all the way in breathing deeply from the tight squeeze on his cock. Harry's got his arms wrapped around Louis' neck scratching lightly at his skin, trying to get himself together.

"God Lou, you're a monster," Harry breathes out against him. Louis laughs a little, licking at Harry's exposed neck.

"Only feels that way because it's been a while," Louis says but Harry snorts. He actually snorts, Louis' got his cock buried inside of him and Harry is snorting.

"Trust me, it's been over a year and I haven't gotten used to you," Harry says, now sounding calmer but has that needy sound in his voice. Louis smiles and kisses Harry's neck again until he's begun whining again, suddenly snapped back into the fact that they're in the middle of something.

"I'm ready," he says, "so ready, come on please." He wiggles his hips against him and Louis groans at the feeling. He doesn't waste more time now, he knows Harry's desperate and he hates not giving him what he wants. He slides out almost all the way, watching himself pull out then pounds right back in, not exactly hard but getting there. Harry moans loudly, tightening his whole body around Louis. He pulls out once again and pounds in a bit harder, both moaning at the feeling. He begins a rhythym that's not so fast but more deep and hard. As he goes he pounds in harder every time, escalating the feeling. They both prefer it that way, it leading to something bigger and better each time instead of starting off right away and staying at the same point. Harry's screaming now, each time Louis thrusts himself inside he hits his prostate dead on, always knowing exactly what angle to use to hit it. He won't stop clenching around him either, practically squeezing Louis into his orgasm.

"Shit you're so tight Harry fuck," Louis moans loudly, slapping against his ass over and over. Harry scratches along Louis' upper back and digs his heels into his bum. He lets out breathy little moans now each time Louis pounds back in, making a "uh uh uh" sound. Harry feels so overwhelmed by the feeling already. He's so hot and full and Louis is making sure he's fucking him just how he likes. His mouth never closes from how much he moans, head tilted back and pleasured sounds leaving his bubblegum pink lips. The harder Louis fucks him, the more he feels the overwhelming sensation that gets him closer to crying from how good it is.

"Mm fuck, fuck, 's so good Lou, so good," Harry whines in a tone that sounds like he's floating off, distant.

"Missed this so much, baby," Louis says, sweat coating his flushed body. He's not sure if it's the fact that he and Harry haven't had sex in a while or the thrill of seeing his piercings or just him but this was probably the best they've had ever. Louis buries his face in Harry's shoulder as he groans, low and breathy. Harry's soon in tears, the heat and Louis' words and everything else mixed so well, so good. Nobody's fucked him better than Louis has, he makes it so good for him, caring more about how he feels than himself. And though he doesn't actually have any other experience to base it off of, he knows that Louis' as best as he could've gotten anyways. It's not until Harry feels the tug at his stomach that the rhythym is broken.

"Louis touch me please I'm so close," Harry cries out, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He bites his bottom lip hard but soon releases it again to let out a choked moan. Louis slows down a bit to sit up and Harry unwraps his legs from him. Instead they fall apart to the sides and Louis has to push his thighs back towards Harry's chest to continue fucking into him.

"Hold your legs baby," Louis instructs, watching as he continues to slowly push his cock in and out of Harry. Harry complies easily, his hands gripping underneath his knees. Louis lets his hands down and just simply watches as he disappears in and out of Harry. It's entrancing really, how Harry is so stretched out around the girth, just taking him in.

"Lou," Harry sobs out, his thighs shaking from the fact he's so close and Louis is choosing to just admire him. Louis just lets out a heavy breath and bites his lip, looking back up at Harry.

"Need to come don't you?" he asks a bit teasingly as he finally moves a hand to grip Harry's neglected cock. Harry gasps in relief, his body moving upwards towards the firm touch. He nods quickly and moans again, high pitched and weak. His cheeks are wet from the tears covering them and blotchy red. Louis finally does do more than just hold him though and rubs the head with his thumb, using the pre cum as a lubricant then pulls his hand back. He spits on it for more ease and slides it back down along the length of it, squeezing at the base then sliding back up. His thrusting doesn't falter either, keeping both actions up at the same time. He begins to pick up the pace though, moving his wrist quicker and twisting his hand. Harry's moaning louder though it's mixed with crying, his whole body shaking.

"Almost there?" Louis asks but Harry has no time to answer because he's painting Louis' stomach and some of his stomach with come.

"Fuck!" Harry screams out, his chest rising from the bed and squeezing his eyes tight. His hands grip the white sheets underneath him until he's finally come down. Soft whimpers leave his lips as he rides out his orgasm, moving against the slow thrusts of Louis's cock. Louis doesn't stop until Harry's gotten through his orgasm, watching him with parted lips. He stops his hand then pulls out quickly causing Harry to wince and whimper again, blinking his eyes open. Louis bites his lip as he quickly moves to his knees and pulls the rubber off, flicking it elsewhere. He wraps his fingers around his cock and breathes out heavily.

"So good baby you looked so beautiful," Louis hisses, expertly flicking his wrist as he looks down at his boyfriend. Harry watches him with parted lips, eyes wide.

"Come Lou, come on," Harry urges, moving his hips up a little and sliding his fingers over the cold studs on his belly. Louis groans and throws his head back, moving his hand faster until he's finally shooting his load right over Harry's piercings. He moans out loudly, teeth pressed together. Harry watches with heavy breaths and swallows thickly when he feels the warmth on his already hot skin He giggles breathlessly and runs his hand down to the mess over his belly button and rubs it around.

"You're a little shit," Louis breathes out once he's looked back down at his boyfriend, trying to laugh but failing with exhaustion. He tries to flop back down but Harry holds his hands out, stopping him from falling.

"Clean this up first, you made a mess," Harry says, closing his eyes then. Louis laughs and moves away to get up.

"You sound like a baby," He says, trying to get his muscles to work and grabs one of his shirts thrown over a chair.

"You treat me like a baby how do you expect me to act," Harry giggles again, feeling himself begin to fall asleep.  
Louis climbs back on the bed and wipes Harry's stomach clean, "Because you are my baby." Harry peeks one eye open and sticks his tongue out at him to which Louis returns. Louis wipes himself off too then throws the shirt on the ground again and finally cuddles in next to Harry. Harry brings the thin sheet over their bodies and rests his head on Louis' chest, laying on his side. Louis sighs, feeling extremely happy and runs his hand down Harry's body, landing on the piercings.

"I really do love these," Louis says, softly running his fingertips over them.

"And I love you," Harry mumbles.

"Don't be such a sap," Louis laughs.

"I'm your sap."

"Harry"

"Louis" Louis tugs at Harry's piercing causing him to hiss from the unexpected but slightly welcome pain.

" _Harry_ "


End file.
